Jonathan's Story
by NightMareOnMars
Summary: Jonathan  Sebastian  might be half Demon, but that does not mean that he's evil. Before Valentine made him invade the glass city bringing out his demon side Jonathan loved, lost and hurt, just like Jace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I could get use to this" I said sitting on the fence watching Dominick feed the horses.

"I bet you could" he said lifting the large bag of feed.

"See this is no fair , they just sit there for you, last time I was here they tried to kill me" I said lifting up my broken arm .

He walked over and lifted my broken arm "they did not , you just scared them and it's not broken anymore I don't know why you still have it in that stupid piece of cloth"

"Because it still hurts to move it, that's why".

"have you been moving it like I told you".

"yes, mother" I was lying .

Dominick lives with his farther at the back of the family farm behind the forest where the lake starts, in exchange he does work on the farm to help my dad. I've never been where they stay, and frankly I don't want to. There's no electricity or running water that goes out there and they grow their own food, It's like they live in a cave.

"come on" he said hoping the fence.

"where?"

"swimming, you need to move your arm".

I sighed hoping down from where I was sitting, there is a water hole with a large water fall, it's the reason my great great grandfather bought the land and built the farm here. It's the perfect place to go swimming, only now not so much.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit" I said realizing this just now.

"you'll be fine" he said snickering.

"why do I feel like this is just a reason to get me naked" I said snickering back.

"hey, I should get one free peck concreting" .

I started to blush bright red and put my head down letting my blond hair fall in front of my face. Last month I was walking by the watering hole, Dominick just so happened to be bathing there, naked. I Couldn't help by snick a peek I mean come on! He's hot.

Dominick is 17 just one year older than me, he has long sandy blond hair and if you look at it the right way in the light it's brown, he is also seriously built. There is one thing that does not fit with Dominick's appearance is that his eyes are as black as night when he's mad or around his farther, but any other time a bight baby blue. I also know that Dominick's real name is Jonathan, when I asked once all he would tell me is that he likes Dominick better. I tried pushing for more but his eyes went black and I decided not to push him.

Dominick's marks are unlike any other shadow hunter I have seen I think they were given to him to match his super hearing and seeing, which is way that day I happen to find him he spotted me.

I pulled off My dress and jumped into the water as quickly as I could before he seen me. The blow made my arm heart like hell and I really had no choose but to more it or I would drown.

"hurt?" Dominick asked swimming circles around me.

"yes, yes it does, what a wonder full idea you had here" I said jokingly. What was I thinking, letting him talk me into this.

Five minutes passed and I still said nothing to Dominick well he swam in graceful circles around me. Finally he stopped and dove under the water, I turned my self around in circles trying not to move my arm to much, too see if I could see him.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled under water, I tried to scream for Dominick but all that came out was bubbles. I felt cold hands run up from my ankles and up my lags. I began to kick out as hard as I could, but it was useless. The hands reached my neck and my face was forced to look at my attacker, witch turned out to me Dominick.

Dominick pushed me close to him and made a sign for me to be quit and pointed to the surface. His father was standing there near the top of the water fall looking at the pond. He was looking right where we were floating under the surface of the water, but yet seemed as he was unable to see us. I pointed to my lungs to show I needed air.

Dominick pressed his lips to mine and began to breathe air from his lungs into mine. As air filled my lungs Valentine Dominick's farther moved away from the pond and began to walk toward the forest. I looked to Dominick to get the okay, then used him to give myself a push off to fly throw the water to get to the surface. Once I got the surface I began to take deep breaths. A few seconds later Dominick reached the surface.

"what did you think I was a lake monster" he said brushing the hair out of his face.

I looked at him like he was an alien "no, you scared me that's all".

"yeah, I got that when you kicked me right in the ribs".

"sorry" I said smiling felling a little okay with hurting him.

"You may not be a tried shadow hunter but you're just as strong as one" he said climbing up on a rock.

"Thanks, I –think" I said well I tried to climb up as well but I fell back down, he makes it easier then it seems. "Does it hurt" I asked felling a bit sorry and embarrassed I got scared.

"No" he said pulling me up and into his arms, I liked when he did this.

I ran my fingers down his chest where I kicked him finding a tender spot. "Does this hurt?" I asked slightly pushing on the spot, seeing his face turn slightly grim I knew it did.

"A little" he said trying to be manly.

"Would it help if I gave it a kiss?" As I said this Dominick was already leaning in to kiss me.

"Maybe" he said whispering on my lips.

As we kissed, I could feel his hands exploring my body, which made me realize I was only wearing my undergarments. We both pulled away breathing heavy, he placed both his hand on each side of my face and lifted my head for our eyes to meet. His eyes were turning black and as I stared into them as they stare back at me I can help but wonder what I did to make his so angry.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said thinking out loud, oops

"Huh?" he asked sounding as if he just woke up from daydreaming.

"You're getting mad, is it because of something I have done?"

"No, it's not that, it's just.." he turned his head away from me and stared up at the sky.

"Please, please tell me" I said turning his face to look at me.

"You would hate me; you would run and never look back"

"You don't know that"

"But I do, you would run! And leave me just like her" he said his voice getting and little louder

"I'm not your Mother!"I said angry moving off his lap.

He stood up and looked down at me and I knew I took it too far.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled around in my bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Dominick said. Why won't he open up to me? We have been friends since we were six. 

I hoped out of bed and walked to the stare way. I had to walk slow laying my feet down soft and slowly one at a time. The house is old and the stares make loud sounds when walked on. I was finally got down the stairs and made it to the kitchen without waking anyone up. As I walked into the door way Dominick was sitting on the counter. Normally this would scare someone but I was use to him doing this. Either this means he had a fight with his dad.. Again (more likely reason) or he felt bad for storming away from me (lest likely reason). 

"Well, well" I whispered not wanting my parents to hear. "Daddy mad you avoided him again" I crossed my arms and sat on one of the chairs. 

"Thought it was about time I said sorry" I couldn't see much of his face in the dark but I knew he was snickering well he said it. Witch made me realize that all around Dominick was darker than the rest of the room; normally the kitchen is lit up by the moon light. Even in the dark there is no reason to turn on light, but tonight every time Dominick moved the darkness moved with him. 

"Oh really and what do I owe the honor of this" I asked laughing to myself, yeah right, him saying sorry. 

"Look, I really am sorry okay, it's just..." She sighed and jumped of the counter. 

"It's just what, your just scared to tell me because it might leave, but guess what I'm not going anywhere. No even if you held a knife to my back and made me." I go up and walked closer to him. 

"I could arrange that, something tells me you would fold" he said taking my hand in his. "Go get some pants on, I tell you everything but not here" 

I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing a take top and under ware. I started to blush and kept my eyes on my feet. "why now?" I asked looking into his eyes "why not today when I asked."

"Because I wasn't ready then."

"And in the last 6-7 hours you suddenly became ready" why was I fighting with him, he's willing to tell me something Ive bin asking , wishing to know and now I'm giving him a hard time about it.

"look do you want to know or not" he finally said sighing.

I walked up the stairs again as quietly as I could, again. I grabbed a pair of sweet pants and pulled them on, I pulled a bra out of my dresser and put it on over my shirt. I was so busy wondering if he was really going to tell me everything about what's bothering him, all his dirty little secrets. I unhooked my bra and throw it on my bed it's not worth the trouble; I grabbed a sweater in steed and zipped it up all the way.

I went to walk down the stairs again my farther woke up. I thought about bolting to my room and acting like I was a sleep, but before I could make up my mind he opened the bedroom door. Great, now I'm in trouble he's going to kill me for wakening him up this late. Only he walked right by me gobbling something and walked right into the bathroom. Close one is all I could think well hurrying down the stairs not caring about the loud sounds. When I got the kitchen Dominick was going through the fridge and pulled out the left over meatloaf mum made for dinner. I laughed and grabbed him by the arm puling him out the door.

"You can eat it on the way" I said.

"na, your mums cooking always left me sick" he said laying it down on the counter.

"You to huh" I started laughing, my mum was good at almost everything in life but cooking is not one.

We were walking down to the river bank, even in the dark where I can't see my own hand in front of my face; I could tell where we were going. We had been walking for at least 10 min and still nothing was said. I was begging to get a tad nervous about what he was going to tell me. Whatever happened to him must have been bad, for his farther to go into hiding. When we finally reached the river bank Dominick found a rock near the edge to sit on. Holding to his hand tightly so I don't fall in I sat down beside him.

He pulled me into his arms and took a deep breath; he was as nervous as I was. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered it's okay. The thing is I was having trouble believing that myself, was everything going to be okay? He started to talk, it was quite at first and I leaned my head on his chest so I could hear what he was saying, but what he said it what made everything peace tougher.

"My father's real name is Valentine Morgenstern" I what he said over and over again. I kissed him and he looked start at me.

"Sorry , it just felt so good to finally get that out" he said pulling my closer.


End file.
